


賀文兼520福利！牛奶糖(B左)

by kuru0811



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuru0811/pseuds/kuru0811
Kudos: 8





	賀文兼520福利！牛奶糖(B左)

*久違的B左！搞橙了搞橙了！(雞凍個啥？）  
*拖了很久的ins150粉，Twitter50粉和油管、b站100粉賀文，衷心感謝大家的厚愛！  
*ooc嚴重，請配合古早A楊照食用  
*用繁體字（因為不想重新排版）  
*世界觀為Fork&Cake，貼上原文po:  
*天生fork悶騷Brett/後天cake沙雕Eddy  
*類似abo但fork的性質是會因cake的費洛蒙而想吃了cake。對，是真的殺了吃。天生fork沒有味覺但有嗅覺，cake不會知道自己是cake，會吃體液例如汗什麼的ˊ_>ˋ你細品

「Hi.」

「⋯⋯hi」

Eddy脫力地伏在桌上看着旁邊戴眼鏡的男孩，比起男孩，黑板上的公式顯得興味索然。

看着男孩一臉認真的抄下筆記，Eddy對他越發有興趣。

「你叫什麼名字呀？我是Eddy。」

「⋯⋯Brett」

Eddy噘了噘嘴，他決定邊上數學課邊用右手前臂練習小提琴指法。

「你⋯⋯有學小提琴？」

Brett瞥了Eddy一眼，隨後開口問到。

「嗯！你也是？」

「嗯。」

「很巧欸！既然這麼有緣，讓你吃這個吧！畢竟黃昏補習班真的很餓。」

只見Eddy從背包裏掏出一筒牛奶糖，取了一顆塞到Brett的手裏。

Brett緩緩打開包裝紙，把硬糖放進嘴裏細細品味。

「好吃吧！」

「嗯。很甜。」  
\-----  
「今天到這裏，下課。」

Eddy優哉游哉地收拾東西，而Brett草草收拾好就想走。

「下星期見囉。」

「嗯。」

Eddy吃了顆牛奶糖，香濃的味道擴張到鼻腔，讓他心情愉悅的離開。

「喂。」

一個男生走到Eddy身邊，平常也會跟他聊天，但不算熟。

「我提醒你別接近Brett會比較好啦。」

「為什麼？」

「他沒有味覺的，而且聽說他是個fork，不知道哪一天會不會殺了個人，還是小心為妙。」

「那⋯⋯我又不是cake，不怕啦，而且他剛才吃了牛奶糖，還說甜呢。」

「你要知道這可能是後天的。嘛，誰不知道牛奶糖是甜呀，而且他很有可能是天生fork，有嗅覺的。」

Eddy歎口氣，無奈把撓撓凌亂不堪的頭髮，最後開口回道：

「想那麼多幹嘛？那不就讓他吃唄，從頭開始人生。」  
\-----  
「啊！是你！」

兩人異口同聲地說出這句話，他們怎樣也沒想到居然會在第二天的早上在樂團再次相遇。

兩人看着座位表，不禁露出錯愕的表情，視線亦落在對方身上。

「竟然樂團練習也坐在你旁邊。」

「討厭我？因為我是fork嗎？」

正在打開琴盒的手頓住，Eddy抬頭看着Brett冷漠的樣子開口說：「沒有哦，fork又怎麼了？」

「你不怕我？」

Eddy思索一下，再看着Brett暗啞的雙眸，彷彿要把他盯穿。

「那如果我是cake你會怎麼辦？」

「逐漸遠離你。」

「不吃我嗎？」

「我不想殺人。」

「這輪不到你不吃吧，聽說cake的荷爾蒙對你們來說很香很誘人的吧。」

正在調音的Brett頓住了手，轉頭看Eddy說：「所以你想我到時候吃掉你？」

「不不不，不過你們不是不一定殺人的嗎？好像體液也行的。」

「一個人好端端的哪來那麼多體液？」

「做⋯⋯愛⋯⋯？」

「所以如果你是cake我就和你上床。」

「欸、欸？我不是這樣的意思！我是說—」

指揮用指揮棒輕敲譜架表示肅靜，Eddy把臉刷了個紅，並小聲嘀咕：「我又不是cake亂說什麼呢⋯⋯」

Brett偷回了句：「說不定呢。」  
\-----  
「哈呀你幹嘛！」

一個突然冒出來的男生把剛跑完步的Eddy拉到小巷強壓到牆上，對方完全不讓他有反抗的機會。

儘管已經19歲的Eddy也擺脫不了對方的糾纏，看着對方猙獰的模樣，一個橫空出現的手刀與飛踢拯救了自己。

「Brett？」

Brett冷冷瞥一眼那男子，再把一件大外套圍在Eddy身上，抱住了他。

「B、Brett？」

「別說話。」

兩人回到大學宿舍，Brett則自己躲到廁所裏不出來。

「Brett？沒事吧？到底今天怎麼了⋯⋯」

忽然Brett打開了門，抓狂似的掐住門框。

「強姦犯總比殺人犯好吧⋯⋯」

「蛤？欸？」

Brett把Eddy按倒在床上，先是抓起Eddy的上舔舐着，然後沿衣袖裏繼續動作。

「你要幹什麼？」

Eddy對於今天所有反常的東西都感到困惑，特別是最好的朋友正吮舔自己。

Brett直接吻上Eddy，而且還是個深吻，舌頭在口腔中糾纏，激烈的舉動使Eddy喘不過氣。

「你到底要幹什麼！」

Eddy一把抓住Brett的頭髮，只見他的眼神充滿了殺氣與迷惘，Eddy鬆開了手彷彿意識到什麼。

「難、難道我⋯⋯是⋯⋯cake⋯⋯？」

Brett無力倒在Eddy的懷裏，雙手緊緊抓住床鋪，如同暴戾的野獸正忍耐住濃濃的殺意。

「Eddy呀⋯⋯我、我⋯⋯不想殺你⋯⋯但你身上的氣味很香⋯⋯我很想吃⋯⋯」

「那⋯⋯所以做愛是不是可以⋯⋯」

「我不想逼迫你。」

「難道你想我橫屍街頭嗎？我寧願被你幹！」

Brett無奈地大歎一口氣說道：「幸好救你的人是我，不然我想不到後果是怎麼樣。」

Brett舉起雙手，Eddy頓住。

「快，這樣子。」

Eddy乖乖舉起雙手，Brett的手滑到Eddy衣服的下擺拉上去，直接把上衣脫下。

「哇！你幹嘛！」

「開幹。」

「蛤？」

Brett的舌頭從耳垂滑到鎖骨，再到乳頭吮咬，與牙齒輕輕的碰撞下變成快感，也變得少許紅腫。

手安慰着Eddy半勃的下身，上下撫摸與揉掐讓他習慣性咬住指尖，啃咬着指甲。

Brett含住了完全精神抖擻的下身，被柔軟熾熱的口腔包裹的感覺讓Eddy把精液射到Brett一臉。

Eddy雙手摀眼，耳根發燙。而Brett用指腹輕輕刮下臉上的白色濁液，用舌頭舔乾所有液體。

「怎麼就哭了？不舒服嗎？還是不喜歡？」

「嗚⋯⋯抱歉射到你一臉都是⋯⋯肯定很噁心吧⋯⋯」

Brett無奈地摸Eddy漲紅的臉，剔走臉上的淚珠，把髮絲繞到耳後。

「才不會呢，謝謝你相信我。」

Eddy將雙手圈在Brett的脖子，吻上對方的雙唇。

「要⋯⋯繼續嗎？」

在一番激情之後，兩人窩在單人床裏聊天。

「你⋯⋯其實反感嗎，做了這種事⋯⋯」

「如果對象是Brett，我無所謂⋯⋯」

「所以如果救了你的人是Oliver，而他又是fork，是不是會讓他上？」

「這不一樣的吧⋯⋯我和你可認識了六年了欸⋯⋯還讀同一間大學⋯⋯感情不一樣的⋯⋯」

「唔⋯⋯你身邊那麼多朋友，有沒有人也是可以上你？」

「沒有啦意義不一樣⋯⋯喂你那麼執著在上我這個問題怎麼了？我看起來有那麼隨便嗎？」

Brett偷偷嘟囔：「因為想獨佔你一個，只剩你願意陪我了⋯⋯」

「蛤？我聽不到。」

「算了聽不到就不要聽。」

「怎麼可以這樣的呀無賴，話說我的味道是怎麼樣？很好奇。」

Brett想了想，看着Eddy的雙眸，微笑道：「像牛奶糖一樣很香甜吧。」

Fin.  
\-----  
番外.

「喂喂，Brett。」

「嗯？」

Oliver用手肘撞了撞Brett，他淡淡回應道。

「Eddy是不是cake?」

Brett臉色刷白，合上了手上的書本看向Oliver。

「別這樣看我啦，我是想說現在你們的關係好像有點微妙的變化，好像一對情侶又像是⋯⋯你在保護他⋯⋯？」

「你問太多了。」

「蛤？喂，請楊先生正面回應此問題。」

「我從來不給假設一個答案。」

Brett的視線轉向遠處正在練琴的Eddy，回想起過去Eddy向自己伸出手拉出舒適圈的樣子。

「我只會將所想像化成現實。」  
\-----  
海羅：嗯？我好像又把攻弄成病嬌腹黑了⋯⋯


End file.
